Electric and/or optoelectronic devices having a modular design that can be installed in control cabinets, for example, are used in automation technology. One such modular device is composed of several electric and/or optoelectronic components, which are accommodated in module cases. To obtain a compact design and simple wiring, the module cases are usually snapped onto and wired to a top hat rail side by side.
With the miniaturization of electronic circuits, the module cases have also become smaller. However, there has also been an increase in the electronic contact points at the same time. To cope with this development, there have been efforts to supply suitable supports for module cases.
One such support is known from EP 1 520 330 B1, for example. This support has two legs arranged at an angle to one another. A mounting rail on which the module cases can be mounted is provided on the first leg. In addition, on the first leg there is arranged a group of plug connectors that are paired with complementary contacts on the module case when a module case is snapped onto the mounting rail. A top hat rail mount is provided on the bottom side of the first leg to allow the support to be mounted on an external top hat rail. A circuit board having a plug connector strip is connected to the end face of the second leg by screws or by soldering. When a module case is snapped onto the rail, the plugs of the circuit board are connected to corresponding complementary contacts of the module case. The plug connectors of the first and second legs are arranged in such a way that contacting of the plug connectors does not interfere with the pivoting movements of the module case.
Because of the special shape of the support, it is only possible to use module cases of the same design, the same width and in a predetermined number, for example, 8 or 16 module cases. Furthermore, the contact strips on the module cases must always be arranged in the same areas in order to allow them to be paired with the plug connectors of the first and second legs.